Often standard rotary switches are a more desirable type of switch than linear switches because their type of motion permits a user to move the switch more easily through different switch positions without inadvertently stopping at an undesired position. However, in order to switch a given mount of current, rotary switches of a size much larger than linear switches are required. Thus, in order to switch a given amount of current, conventional rotary switches take up a much greater area of circuit board space than would linear switches and are often not compatible with the compact arrangement of components on a circuit board that is generally required. Linear switches having multiple switch positions can be obtained which are significantly more narrow and less expensive than rotary switches but are not convenient to operate. Thus, there is a need for a mechanical switch which combines the size advantages of a linear switch and the convenience of a rotary switch.
Accordingly, it is an object to provide an improved rotary switch which takes up less circuit board space than a conventional rotary switch of the same current carrying capacity.